From Grissom to Catherine
by Lissa88
Summary: GC Very silly stuff. Spoofing From Justin to Kelly. Yet again, it's GC! If you don't like it, deal with it!
1. Chapter 1

**From Grissom to Catherine**

**Summary:** I'm spoofing From Justin to Kelly, which most would agree is a HORENDOUS movie. Terrible really. But it's so terrible, it keeps me entertained. So corny, definitely makes me laugh. I mean, these people don't even know each other's last names and they're in love. It makes me laugh just thinking about it. laughs So anyway, they're all going to be the same age in this story. Early-mid 20s. Kelly is Catherine, Justin is Grissom, Alexa is Sara, Kaya is Mia, Brandon is Nick, Eddie is Greg, Carlos is Warrick, Luke is... Ecklie. Sure! Let's go with that! I think that's about it. All songs will be in script form to save me from utter confusion.

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! I am a poor little high school student who's only love is fan fic writing. Any words and songs I use, they belong to the crap that is From Justin to Kelly. And the characters belong to Anthony Zuiker and the other PTB. Maybe if I wish real hard and click my heels together three times, I'll own them! _clicks heels three times and wishes_ Nope, didn't work. _sigh _Oh well. I guess I'll live.

**Note**: Okay, this upset me quite a bit so I shall make a note. If you don't like GC, simple. Don't read it. If you don't like GC but absolutely find the absolute NEED to read this, don't review telling me how much you don't like GC, okay? I'm damn sick of it. I know this is mainly a GS site, but honestly, do I go to your stories and say how much I don't like your ship? Respect is all I can say. Have a little for me. Okay, that's it for my little rant.

**Rating:** PG-13 maybe for some foul language.

Now, onto the silliness. hehe

**Chapter 1**

Mia and Sara walked into the bar with suitcases and duffle bags surrounding them. "Catherine!" Sara called out. Catherine emerged carrying a bin full of dirty plates and was wearing an apron. "What? Mia, Sara? What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be in Florida."

"Right now, we're really just hoping we can still go." Mia told Catherine.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, I kinda wrecked my dad's car yesterday, so now he won't let me have it for the trip." Mia said.

"Nice move." she said as she went behind the bar and picked up dishes and glasses off of the counter. "So why are you here?"

"Well..." Sara began. "We need a car. You have a car. Vroom vroom?"

"More like doom, doom. I'm not taking you guys to Florida!"

"Come on!" Sara said.

"Cath, you so need a vacation. You're wearing an apron, you have crap all over your face! You need this!" Mia told her.

"I can't just leave!"

"Why not?" Sara asked.

"Guys, I'm not going!"

* * *

The music was blaring through the speakers on the car.

"Jeez! Will you turn that down? You're going to ruin my speakers!" Catherine said as she tried to concentrate on the road.

"Oh come on! Loosen up!" Mia yelled out from the red convertible they were in.

"Yeah, Cath! We're on spring break! We're in Miami! How about you try to have a little fun this week?"

"Having fun and ruining my speakers is two different things!" They pulled into the parking lot of a beach front hotel. They all got out of the car and Catherine went to the trunk to get the bags.

"Leave it!" Sara yelled. "We'll get it later, let's go to the beach!" She grabbed Cath's hand and pulled her down to the sand.

* * *

"Finally here! Good to be back, ain't it bro?" Nick asked.

"Damn straight." Gil said.

"Where the hell is my sunblock!" Greg said, rumaging through the trunk of their truck.

"Forget the sunblock Greg!" Nick yelled.

"Yeah, let's just go hit the beach!" Gil, Nick and Greg ran down the walkway into the party on the beach.

* * *

All the girls keep it shaking in the bounce tonight,  
Gonna we do it like we do when the bounce is right.  
If it's cool we can rock it til the morning light,  
Can you feel the vibe?  
Tell me can you feel the vibe?

All these fellas we be trickin' all the ladies right,  
And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight,  
All we wanna do is rock it 'til the bounce is right,  
Make 'em feel the love vibe.  
Tell me can you feel the love?

Sara: Hey there sweet thing, I'm feelin' an attraction. Are you looking for distraction? Well you found it here in me.

Catherine: Tall, short, dark, blonde, who's the right decision? Boy, I need a vision, if you wanna dance with me.

Greg: Did that girl just look my way?

Gil: Looks like she just wants to play. So go over.

Greg: No, I'll stay, cause I don't know just what to say.

Mia: Won't you tell me where you're from?

Catherine: Don't I know you from back home?

Nick: We really need to be alone.

Gil: Cause tomorrow you'll be gone!

All the girls keep it shaking in the bounce tonight,  
Gonna we do it like we do when the bounce is right.  
If it's cool we can rock it til the morning light,  
Can you feel the vibe?  
Tell me can you feel the vibe?

All these fellas we be trickin' all the ladies right,  
And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight,  
All we wanna do is rock it 'til the bounce is right,  
Make 'em feel the love vibe.  
Tell me can you feel the love?

Mia: Look at you boy, you really got me flyin', and you ain't even tryin', that's why I wanna be with you.

Nick: There's no doubt you're the hottest thing around here, come on and say you'll stay here, we can party 'til the day is gone.

Gil: I've been watchin' you awhile, and I really like your smile.

Catherine: I can see you've got a line, but I know for right now, that we could be just fine.

Gil: Should we really play these games? Can you tell me, what's your name?

Catherine: Does it matter all the same? You can see in my eyes that we'll meet up again.

All the girls keep it shaking in the bounce tonight,  
Gonna we do it like we do when the bounce is right.  
If it's cool we can rock it til the morning light,  
Can you feel the vibe?  
Tell me can you feel the vibe?

All these fellas we be trickin' all the ladies right,  
And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight,  
All we wanna do is rock it 'til the bounce is right,  
Make 'em feel the love vibe.  
Tell me can you feel the love?

Everybody's checkin' everybody out tonight,  
Yeah the beat's really on, yeah, it's outta sight,  
She looks like she won't, but I think she might,  
Ya gotta feel the love vibe.

* * *

_**Now imagine them all dancing around and whatnot and you have the first dance scene!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note: I apologize if it goes out of order. I'm going by memory of which song goes where... where's a copy of J2K when you need it?... Those are 9 words I never thought I'd say... Okay, anyway, if it's out of order, I don't care :-D

Gil, Greg and Nick were all back at their hotel room getting ready to go set up some of their spring break games down on the beach.

"Hey, that girl at the beach was pretty hot huh?" Gil said to Nick as he slid a muscle shirt onto his body and smoothed it out. Nick came out and smoothed some gel into his spiked hair.

"Which girl? I was looking at all of them." Nick and Gil laughed and Greg struggled trying to figure out his cot.

"How on earth do you open this thing!" He tried desperately, pushing and pulling. "Ow!" he yelled as the cot pinched him.

"Come on Greg, we gotta go set up the whipped cream contest." Nick said as Gil and he headed for the door.

"Let me find my sunhat first!" Greg grabbed his hat and ran out the door after his friends.

* * *

"Oh come on, Cath. You know you had fun!" Sara said as they entered into their hotel room lugging their bags in. 

"Yeah, I think I saw you getting pretty friendly with that guy." Mia grinned at her and opened her suitcase and taking out her bikini.

"Oh come on, you two were so preoccupied with your own guys, you wouldn't dare take notice to who I was dancing with!"

"Oh really?" Mia asked.

"Curly hair, green t-shirt. Really cute?" Sara grinned.

"Yeah, that sounds about right, doesn't it Cath?" Mia asked.

"Oh, shut up and get dressed. You people have no lives, I swear!" Catherine yelled at her friends as she went into the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

"Ladies and Gents!" Nick yelled to the crowd from the stage he was on with Gil, "Step right up! We have whipped cream! We have girls!" 

"And we have cherries!" Gil said to the crowd as well.

"Time for our contestants to come join us!" Nick yelled out names and the girls walked up onto the stage.

Catherine, Sara and Mia were walking down from their hotel parking lot and onto the beach where the ruckus was going on. Sara was wearing a pink bikini with short shorts, Mia was wearing a leopard print bikini with a short denim skirt and Catherine was wearing a slim purple one piece bathing suit with a short green wrap around her waist.

"Oh my God." Catherine said when she saw the woman prancing up on the stage, preparing to be lathered in whipped cream. "Can you believe that? That's so degrading to women."

"Catherine Flynn!" Nick called out from the stage. "Number 8!" Catherine stared in shock when she heard her named called. Sara and Mia were trying to hold in their laughter when Catherine turned around and shot them an evil glare.

"You did this!" Sara and Mia couldn't hold in their laughter anymore. Mia came up and put her arm around Catherine's shoulder.

"Hon, we had to! You need to loosen up and have some fun!" she told her friend.

"I don't want to loosen up and have some fun if it involves having a desert topping slathered all over me!"

"Catherine, you need to do this! Come on!" Sara grabbed Catherine's right arm, and Mia grabbed the other. They pulled her up onto the stage as she tried to object and free herself from their grasp. They arrived up on the stage and left Catherine standing there as they ran down the stairs and joined the crowd. As Nick was whip creaming the other girls on the stage, who now were wearing nothing but whipped cream bikinis on their bodies. Gil stood in front of Catherine with a can of whipped cream in his hand.

"You are NOT putting that on me!" She screamed at him. Nick came over after he finished up with the last girl.

"Come on sweetie, strip down and lather up!" Catherine's jaw dropped and she gave him a cruel glare. She tried to walk off the stage when Gil grabbed her arm.

"Oh come on! It's just a little bit of spring break fun!" Gil said to her.

"You think this would be fun for me? No, it'd be fun for all you males who have nothing better to do but lick whipped cream off of women's chests!" She grabbed the can from his hand and sprayed it on top of his head. Gil, not knowing what to do, just stood there shocked and let the whipped cream dribble down on his face as it melted in the hot sun. Catherine grabbed a cherry from the jar on the table they had on the stage and placed it on his head. Nick tried to stop Catherine, but she sprayed whipped cream in his face, threw the can on the ground and stomped off the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gil scrubbed his head with a towel to get the whipped cream out of his hair. Sara spotted him and approached him. "Hey." She said to him. He peaked up from under the towel to see who was speaking to him when he saw her.

"Hi..." He said.

"I'm Sara." she told him and extended her hand to him. He took her hand and shook it.

"Gil." He said in response.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for my friend, Catherine. She's... well she's not the biggest party animal."

"That seems a bit obvious... Hey, I know this seems sorta random and everything, but we had this... I don't know, this instant connection."

"Yeah, can't say I didn't notice it." She smiled at him.

"Great, so I was hoping you could give me Catherine's number."

"Catherine?" she replied confusedly.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to her about what happened."

"Oh." Sara said, sounding disappointed at first. Then a wicked little smile formed on her lips and she turned her attention back to Gil. "Sure. I'll give you her number." She took out a pen from her purse and wrote a telephone number down on his hand. She smiled at him and without a word, sauntered away. He looked at his hand with a small smile and whipped out his cell phone and began to type out a text message to the number. Sara met up with Mia and Catherine a few moments later and then heard her phone beep. She took it out and read the message. "Catherine, I was hoping we could talk about what happened at the bikini contest. - Gil." She smirked to herself as Mia asked who the text was from. ""No one special." She replied with a smile and began walking away. Mia and Catherine mocked her as they repeated "No one special" in unison and then followed her.

* * *

Mia sat at a table at the bar by herself wiping ferociously at her stomach with a napkin. A tall, handsome man donning an apron approached her. "Ma'am, can I help you with something?" 

"No, it's just that I got punch all over my favorite" she looked up at him and was captivated by the green color of his eyes, "outfit..." she finished dreamily.

"Here, let me help." He grabbed her hand and led her over to the bar and grabbed a white dishcloth. He wet it with some club soda and started wiping the stain she had on her shirt as she watched him with a slight smile on her face.

"Wow, I wish every guy at spring break was as much of a gentlemen as you were."

"Uh, actually..." He began, but was interrupted by a man screaming at him.

"Warrick! Tables 4 and 5 aren't going to bust themselves you know! Get back to work." Warrick walked away from Mia without a word and disappeared behind the bar.


End file.
